Seraphis Berserk
Seraphis(VBSF008) was born on November 7, 2008 in the group known as the Berserk. Her mother was Chocolatine and her father was Aurinko. She was born with three brothes names Mr. Inverted(VBSM007), Black Ace(VBSM009) and Karl(VBSM010). They were Chocolatine's second litter. Only a few days after they were born their burrow was raided by their rivals the Klingons Mob. George, her uncle, was babysitting the pups that day. He managed to fight off the Klingon long enough for the rest of the Berserk mob to return. Leila, the dominant female of the Klingons, carried away her brother Black Ace but he was save by his family and survived but lost his right eye. All the pups survived the raid and began to forage with the adults. They pups grew fast and on May 10, 2009 Chocolatine gave birth to VBSF011, Nevara, Spencer and Jezebel.Chocolatine lost dominance but regain it again from her sister Parker. Chocolatine gave birth to Trevor and Kilroy on October 14, 2009. She and her brothers were old enough to babysit now. When her brother Karl babysat his new silbing he was bitten by a snake that went into the birth burrow. He survived with a scare on his face and the two pups survived as well. Her older sister Gloria gave birth to Jamie, Chester and Mel on January 18, 2010. Seraphis began an aunt. On April 24, 2010 her other olser sister Marlene gave birth to Clarence, Ichi and Nano. She was evicted from the group by Chocolatin after Marlene challanged her mother for dominance. Gloria was attacked by a jackal and died soon after. The next month on May 23, 2010 Seraphis mother Chocolatine died from a snake bit. Seraphis was the oldest female in the group so she took the dominant female position of the group. Her father later died on July 12, 2010 and her cousin Spoophy took over as the new dominant male. In August 2010 her brothers Black Ace, Karl and Mr. Inverted left the group to rove and joined the Klingons. With some of her brothers gone, there is a better chance at an unrelated male joining the group to be her mate. Spoophy, Axel, Marty and Melman went roving at other group. A Mutants male named Mephos joined the group while the male were roving and was seen mating with Seraphis. On November 15, 2010, Seraphis gave birth to Spoiler, Belleth, Climber and Arma. They were her first litter ever. All four pups survived. Seraphis gave birth again on March 16, 2011, to VBSF028, VBSF029, VBSM030 and VBSF031. Seraphis had some competion when Jazebell fell pregnant but the young female aborted in June 2011. Seraphis next litter came on August 10, 2011 to five pups, VBSP032, VBSP033, VBSP034, VBSP035 and VBSP036. Seraphis is still in the Berserk today as the dominant female. Family Mother: Chocolatine Father: Aurinko Brothers: Mr. Inverted, Black Ace and Karl Mate: Mephos Links Berserk Mob Mephos Mutants Category:Berserk meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats